


Limitless

by oathkeeprrr



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Youtubers, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oathkeeprrr/pseuds/oathkeeprrr
Summary: "Stop Limiting yourself Wik, " Johnny spoke, a tone they had never heard dripped from his lips as he eyed them, angry at them rejecting another offer to go out. "Life is more than just School. Live a little why don't you."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, y'know how in a bunch of the MVs the boys are partying somewhere? Yeah, expect a lot of that. There will be a lot of scenes written from the MVs :)))
> 
> This is my First NCT Fic :)))

 

 

> **  
> **
> 
> **Wikk || am5;33**  
>  I legit didn't even fucking sleep  
>  **Wikk || am5;35**  
>  That was the worst fucking plane ride.  
>  **Wikk || am5;36**  
>  Please save me max :(
> 
> **Maxxane || am5;38**  
>  Dude, I'm trying to sleep over here???  
>  **Maxxane || am5;40**  
>  Slove your own problems, you're the one who wanted to study in Korea  
>  **Maxxane || am5;42**  
>  I said stay in Germany, but noooooooooo  
>  **Maxxane || am5;43**  
>  You want to go on a fucking adventure to fucking Korea????  
>  **Maxxane || am5;44**  
>  DO YOU EVEN KNOW KOREA WIKET
> 
> **Wikk || am5;46**  
>  Actually, out of the 4 languages I know, I'm pretty sure my Koreans my best  
>  **Wikk || am5;47**  
>  I wish I were kidding
> 
> **Maxxane || am5;50**  
>  Even better than your native language of German????  
>  **Maxxane || am5;51**  
>  Actually, I'm not surprised, you fail a majority of your German classes  
>  **Maxxane || am5;52**  
>  Remember in year 10? That was so fucking fun  
>  **Maxxane || am5;53**  
>  You begged for days to get the prof to pass you  
>  **Maxxane || am5;53**  
>  Didn't even work,  
>  **Maxxane || am5;55**  
>  And then we found out he was pedo and you exposed his ass  
>  **Maxxane || am5;55**  
>  Ahahaha
> 
> **Wikk || am5;56**  
>  Oh my god, please shut up about that  
>  **Wikk || am5;56**  
>  That was the worst time of my life
> 
> **Maxxane || am5;58**  
>  Aahahaha, but serious note, I'm gonna miss your fine ass wik  
>  **Maxxane || am5;58**  
>  How the fuck is I suppose to live without my boyfriend???  
>  **Maxxane || am6;00**  
>  Or significant other w/e you go by again  
>  **Maxxane || am6;00**  
>  Like fuck, how am I suppose to play of being taken to thirst girls???
> 
> **Wikk || am6;02**  
>  I'm pretty sure you’ll survive  
>  **Wikk || am6;02**  
>  You did it before I agreed to pretend.  
>  **Wikk || am6;03**  
>  You can do it again.
> 
> **Maxxane || am6;06**  
>  :(((  
>  **Maxxane || am6;06**  
>  I miss you, babe,  
>  **Maxxane || am6;06**  
>  Be safe? It's late here.  
>  **Maxxane || am6;07**  
>  Good night  <3
> 
> **Wikk || am6;08**  
>  Goodnight max

Max was an overbearing being. She was kind-hearted but rather overprotective. Max has met Wiket in their middle school years, a time where Wiket was still socially awkward, having already started puberty and was still figuring themselves out. The years they grew up together and did everything. Each trusted the other more than anything. Each being the first the other came out to.

Maxxane told Wiket first that she was gay. Wiket told Maxxane first that they were genderqueer and very questionable about their sexuality. They were each other first for everything. Dating, Kissing, whatever it was, it was shared between the two of them. Because at that point; they had such an unbreakable bond. Even if they were dating, even if Wiket wasn’t attracted to Maxxane that way and Vice versa for Maxxane to Wiket.

The day Wiket told they were moving to Korea to study, and work had Maxxane in tears. She understands how much Wiket adored Korea. After their family accidentally signed them up for Korean Classes and not Chinese when they were young. They found a longing to go live there to be there. Even when they picked up Chinese and Japanese, the desire for Korea was still apparent. Never fading with each passing year in their short lifetime. It only got larger and larger the more they say about it the more they learned the language and practice. In high school, they were an exchange student that went to Korea for a few months every year. Which they loved. And even now they kept in contact with their host.

During high school, Wiket did everything they could to convince their parents to help them get a visa or somehow get residence in that country. The visa was acquired in their senior year, which allowed them to stay in Korea as long as they were a student or were working. It felt too surreal the day the visa came in the mail. It felt so hazy, as they held it in their hands. Their fate was sealed, they were finally allowed to go to school and live in the city they adored.

Seoul.

They would have fainted.

Getting off the plane a bit, shocking. Customs was a lot different from what they were back in Germany, but they expected that. Security was still boring and long. But they swiftly moved through everything before stepping outside with the large suitcase they had with them. Outside was beautiful, Wiket adored cities at dusk and dawn being able to see all the lights and the colors watching the few people get around.

Wiket did their best to hail a taxi, which was very clearly not working out. They huffed as a pout fell over their features, a voice behind them catching them off guard. They spoke English, even if they looked to be a native. Expect they also were followed by luggage. “You seem, to be needing some help”

The only language that was functioning in Wikets brain at the moment was the Korean they had been using to speak inside the airport, so their words can out in what sounded pretty fluent Korean. “Just a bit, I didn’t think to hail a cab would this difficult”

The male looks a bit shocked before a chuckle escaped his lips and he joined in on speaking Korean. “Well, you are in Seoul in the middle of the morning. I’m not surprised”

Wiket just rolled their eyes. “Yeah well, let's see you do that.”

“Easily” The male spoke with a grin, before doing his best to hail a cab, and within a few tries, one drove up. “Simple as that, like a piece of cake.”

“Gosh, could you get any more American?” They spoke with a chuckle watching the eye roll his eyes.

“I just got back from American so, If I was still there yes.”

Wiket just rolled their eyes again before scoffing. “Well, you should get going mister cab master. Don’t want to keep the man with his meter running”

“Actually it's a Women, we could both use it if you want”

“I don’t even know your name, you could be kidnapping me for all I know”

The driver made a very loud and annoying noise as if to catch the two bickering outside of the cab pay attention. The male just laughed before lightly pushing Wiket away from their luggage and into the cab, while he put things in the trunk.

“Seo Youngho, or Johnny; since I’m so American to you.”

“B. Wiket. But people call me Wik”

“B? Little mysterious don’t you think?”

“I scraped my first name when I turned 18. B is just a placeholder until I find something better.”

“So Wikets a last name?”

“Yeah”

Johnny just nodded a few times, speaking of the address he needed to go to. Which oddly enough was the same as Wikets. Both seemed to be attending the same University. It was uncanny, but it made the anxiety that was small in the back of Wikets mind dissolve just a bit knowing they would be familiar with someone already. In the cab, the two spoke a bit about why they were out of the country, why they chose to school in Korea over their Native Country. Along with brief mentions of majors and minors and some very small chatter about who they were in themselves.

It was peaceful, pleasant. Calming even. Expect when they arrived at the campus, and a group of others was waiting on the small patch of green near the lot. The second they saw the cab there was yelling heard and something similar to Johnny's name.

“Friends of yours I presume?”

“Yeah, they do this every time I tell them I’m almost back” He spoke shaking his head with a smile. “They’re a little,”

“Extra as fuck?” Wiket spoke this time in English to emphasize the joke just a bit. Jokes like that were always better in English, right?

They seemed to be right before Johnny was full on laughing, at the way Wiket seemed to hiss the ex-sound and put too much note into the uck. “I guess you could say so.” Was spoken between the fall fits of laughs as he paid the cab fee, and told Wiket not to worry about it.

“It’s something friends do for each other alright?”

Friends. The word was simple but made the younger beam so brightly as they followed out of the cab and grabbed their luggage from the trunk next to the taller boy. They eyed the group of approaching males cautiously. They seemed lively, and joyous that their friend was back.

“I can’t believe you someone all managed to get here so early in the morning” Johnny spoke looking at the large group in front of him, scanning over the faces of who was there and who wasn’t. Only a few were missing. “How did you do it?”

“Taeyang-hyung; suggested we just don’t sleep.” One of the shorter ones spoke, his hair was in light curls and was of a faded chocolate color.

Wiket could only assume the boy with pink hair who grinned and chuckled before being grabbed by Johnny was the culprit named Taeyong.

“How many times have I said don’t taint the children with your poor sleep habits!” Johnny spoke obviously joking around as he moved his other arm around the one who answered his question prior. “And Mark; how many times have I said he’s a terrible influence on you”

The group was smiling and laughing, this must’ve been normal. They did look like a large group of friends who shared everything and did everything for the other. Wiket just stayed to the side, hands holding tightly onto the handle of their suitcase as the other spoke. Not really paying attention to what was being spoken, just watching them all interact.

“You guys should get going, I’m gonna show Wik to her room”

“Her? I thought she was a dude” One of them with the spoke, his soft eyes seemed confused as he glanced at Wiket to Johnny. The word Jungwoo was muttered between a few members as they nudged him and he bowed his head and apologized for possibly being rude.

Now that he mentioned it, Johnny glanced at Wiket again, confused himself. He was sure they were female, but now looking at them with the dark-hued hair that was cut at their shoulders and the lacking of a chest per say, it was hard to tell.

This wasn’t exactly how Wiket was planning to start University. Having a debate about their gender and pronouns in front of a group of guys, who actually thought they were male. Wiket just smiled shyly before speaking.

Sadly the sentence came out in German in their dazed state. So they got a lot of stares, which they didn’t realize before Johnny pointed it out. Wiket quickly apologized before speaking in Korean properly explains how they were genderqueer, and went as whatever pronoun the boys seemed fit.

Although Wiket did hit puberty early, it didn’t really affect their body at all. They just grew more, never had an actual chest; which they were thankful for because it made it so much easier to pass as both genders all at once, similar to how their face was a bit long and round. Wikets natural hair was bleached to a light blond, and cute a bit under their ears. Most of the time they wore wigs from the small collection they owned. Unlike most, Wikets parents were very supportive when they came out about being genderqueer and agreed to help them feel as comfortable as they could.

Even after the short explanation of Wiket, a few still stayed looking over their form before nodding a bit and talking happily again. They were so lively for so early in the morning, but it didn’t affect them too much.

“Well, if you’ll excuse us; I think I’ll help Wik with finding their dorm, You guys should go sleep before you pass out,” Johnny spoke happily taking a few steps forward and giving a few some hugs and fist bumps and ruffling Marks' hair.

Wikets grip tightened on the handle as Johnny began to say his goodbyes before following him off on the campus grounds that were now slowly being adored by the rising sun more and more. They turned around as they got further away watched the group quickly leave as well and even separate into small groups or pairs as they left for what they only assumed could be their own dorms or homes, as some of them looked a little young to be university students.

“So you speak German, English, and Korean?”

“Add in some Spanish, French, Chinese, and Japanese as well. My parents like to travel, so they tried to get me to learn a lot of languages growing up.”

Johnny looked at the younger with wide eyes, he knew a similar amount of languages, but Wiket was Fluent in 4 out of 7 languages they knew. Which was a feat all in its own.

“So what was your favorite place to travel too?”

“I really enjoyed the times I spent my summers in America, and the time I was here on the Exchange Program”  
“You were in an Exchange Program? For Korea and Germany? That's kinda an odd Exchange”

“Yeah, but it was fun. I still have some contact with who hosted me. He wants to get Coffee sometime since he’s away currently.

Johnny just hummed in reply as he continued to lead the younger one about the campus before he gets to the Dorming area asking which building they were in.

West Wing A

West Wing was a Co-ed Dorm, North Wing was Male, and East Wing was Female. It was simple organization.

Johnny commented on how a few of his friends also live in WWA, but most live at home, in NWB or NWC. Wiket nodded happily, at this point they expected Johnny to leave them alone to find their dorm by themselves but Instead, he walked in with them. Stepping into the building was odd. The lobby was pretty empty, and bare to the left was a hall that had a stairwell at the end of it a room on the right side. That room seemed more lively, turning out to be a living room. There were a few others already inside yelling at a TV as they gamed together. A few sat to the side at a smaller table with books on it as they chatter and sometimes yelled at the one's gaming to quiet down.

This really wasn’t what Wiket was expecting. The University they spent a year at in Germany was very different. Everyone was very serious about their studies and the dorm wasn’t anything like this. This felt more like teenage years than early adulthood and school, but it was relieving.

“Cmon, you said dorm 707 right?”

Wiket just nodded as they were led to the 4th floor and to a few rooms down from the lobby area. It seemed each floor had a living room type area, a kitchen, and bathrooms Along with a small study room. Trying to imagine the bills for this place hurt.

“Room 707, Welcome to Seoul National University B. Wiket” Johnny spoke with a smile, lightly placing his hand on Wikets shoulder before leaving them alone in front of the door.

This was it, the start of a new life, new schooling. And whoever was behind this door was their roommate, hopefully, they’d get along. They didn’t care who they got as a roommate, so it was randomly assigned.

“Please be nice” Wiket muttered putting their key into the lock and opening the door.

The room was empty. It showed signs of someone living there. But the fact no one was there at almost 8 AM, was a bit worry some. This whole place was odd. Now thinking back to it, the people in the first-floor living room were playing Mari Kart at 8 AM. People were studying at 8 AM. Wiket quirked a brow, this life was going to be weird to adjust too, but they hoped it would be fun. Right?

They must’ve been standing in the doorway for a while because before they knew it someone's hand was on their shoulder, a face that seemed familiar but they couldn't place it.

“Wiket right?” The boy spoke, a smile on his lips.

“Y-yes?”

“I’m one of Johnny’s friends, from before. I didn’t think you’d be in West Wing, I could’ve shown you around if you needed”

“Ah-”

“And don’t worry about Yeong-ah, She’ll be back in a bit. She normally goes out for Coffee with some from downstairs around this time”

“Ah-”

“Oh, I didn’t actually introduce myself did I?”

“No-”

“Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, Buuuuut~ Everyone calls me Ten since Chittaphon is kinda-”

“A mouth full?”

That statement made Ten laugh, with happy nods. “And I know what a mouthful is like”

They weren’t going to question what he meant by that, because they were very sure he was referring to something rather lewd. And that is not how they wanted to start this morning. Ten was still smiling as he spoke about where his dorm was, and about others from the group, they met prior that living in this building. He even offered to help Wiket find any and all their classes if needed along with recruiting his roommate Yukhei.

Yukhei was a little odd. But he seemed pretty nice as well, him and Ten did their best to help with anything that got lost in translations to Wiket. Which was helpful when asking about where their roommate was.

Out for Coffee like Ten said.

So, together the three of them sat in Wikets dorm room, which was a lot larger than expected. SNU was pretty generous with giving students space to be human and live. Which made them really happy. Because even if the rooms were mirrored, there was enough space that they could easily forget that it was mirrored. There was a large open space between the desks and tables and beds that made it feel spacious.

So together Wiket, Ten and Yukhei worked together to help Wiket unpack before Yeong got back to not stress her out with having to listen to annoyed sighs and the loud noises of Wiket dropping things randomly or thinking of something or bringing up memories for every item they pulled out from a certain box from growing up.

Only an hour or so had passed as they were finishing up when Yeong walked into the room. A coffee tight in her hand.

“Ten-ah! Yukehei-ya! What a pleasant-” She paused when she saw Wikets from behind the two. “You must be the B-Girl, Hi I’m Kim Yeong-”

“Actually Yeong-ah, Their name is Wiket, and they’re a they-” Ten spoke, the same smile never leaving his lips.

“Oh, oh my god. I’m sorry then! The RA just said your name was B, and if you’re my roommate-”

“My name is B. Wiket. So B is technically correct but I go by my last name”

Yeong nods, along listening to Wiket speak trying to explain themselves for the 3rd time today in just hours apart from each other. It was getting a bit boring repeating the same thing over and over, but everyone picked up on the situation fast and nodded. Their biggest worry was Yeong not looking them for such a thing but seemed like quite the opposite.

“You better let me style your wigs and your hair, and sometimes do your makeup! And we can go shopping, and we can pick out-”

“Don’t you think you’re getting a little ahead of yourself Yeong-ah?” Ten spoke, looking a bit worried about the hold Yeong had on Wikets arms.

“No, if we’re going to be roommates I want us to be comfortable around the other and be pretty good friends. So No, I’m making plans to get to know them.” Yeong replied, sticking out her tongue before paying attention to the taken back Wiket that stood in front of her. “Doesn’t that sound fun?”

Wiket just gave a shy nod, it really did sound fun, and Yeong seemed so happy to finally have a roommate. They seemed especially happy knowing it was someone like Wiket.

This year was just getting odder and odder by the minute with each new person Wiket met. They wouldn’t wait to tell Maxxane about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at me or requst something to write or something on my   
> [tumblr](https://secretly-taeyong.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

To think the first week or so of classes was pretty mellow. Wikets mornings started off with them joining Yeong and her friends for Coffee at the local Cafe just off Campus where they gossiped or had small talk for a good hour or two before any of them left to head to classes. It was a peaceful start to a morning, and it was nice to get into a routine of waking up early and actually forcing their brain to work while any caffeine was in their system.

 

And even only the mornings where they wouldn't go out with Yeong, she always came back to the room with a fresh hot coffee and snack for Wiket to eat when they felt strong enough to face the day. Yeong and Wiket got off on a pretty solid foot. Although it was odd to Yeong to address someone as they more than he or she, Yeong quickly fell into the routine of doing it for Wiket. Maybe that's why Wiket was so glad to have gotten Yeong as their roommate compared to some of the others they were told to avoid or just to say they were a girl too.

It stressed and worried Wiket a bit knowing there were people here they did have to be worrisome off, but even then they had a growing group of friends.

 

They had Yeongs friend-group or MCE as they jokingly called themselves, as they were the Morning Coffee Enthusiast. And they had the group they met through Johnny. Which they eventually found out all worked together on a youtube channel called NCT. It was about diversity among its members and every growing with new faces. What they did on the channel never came up, but apparently, it had a pretty large following. Yet somehow, they always made time to still be normal guys and go have fun.

 

"Wiket-ah~" Rang from Jungwoo's mouth as he then paused. "Wik~?" He spoke, "B Wiket Wik-ah~" He whined trying to get Wiket to pay attention to him.

 

"Y'know Jung, you can just choose one or the other-"

 

"Wik-ah~~" He cried, a small smile on his face. Wik-ah sounded very similar to wika, something that Wik was most definitely not. But it made them chuckle.

 

"Yes?"

 

"Are you coming out with us tonight?"

 

They vaguely remember Johnny asking a similar question to them just a few days prior. However, Wiket didn't even remember what tonight quite entailed. So they politely declined. Which resulting in Jungwoo frowning before giving off a small nod.

 

"We'll miss you tonight" He spoke softly before departing from the library, leaving Wiket alone at the table face buried deep into a book about Psychology.

 

Wiket just hummed lightly as they continued to read, even if classes have only been in session for almost two full weeks, their psychology 101 class was already having a test in the next few days. Which was a bit of a major stress point in Wikets life right now, along with still trying to completely fit in. But they understood that something of that caliber would take a while longer to happen.

 

Yeong soon found them asleep face buried deep in the textbook that was open in front of them.

* * *

 

 

> _43 likes_ _, including yea.m.max.to.the.xane, and ten.tnt._
> 
> **_y.courage_ ** _my roommate everyone, what a beauty they are. lol_
> 
> **_Translated from Korean_ **
> 
> _2 hours ago_
> 
>  
> 
> **wik.et** I cannot believe you posted this @yea.m.max.to.the.xane
> 
> **_Replying to wik.et_ **
> 
> **yea.m.max.to.the.xane** you haven't changed at all! lol
> 
> **wik.et** I didn't mean to tag you!
> 
> **wik.et** @y.courage I cannot believe you
> 
> **y.courage**  ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

* * *

 

The photo of Wiket was up for two whole hours before they even decided to open Instagram and do their daily scroll with a fried brain after reading about psychology. Not even 10 minutes in, they find the photo of them that Yeong posted. Yet, it got worse when they tagged Maxxane and not Yeong in the replying comments. Now everyone was teasing them about it.

* * *

 

* * *

  


The sound of their phone beeping caught their attention.

 

 

> **seo || pm8;32**
> 
> arent libraries meant for studying?
> 
> **seo || pm8;32**
> 
> not napping?
> 
>  
> 
> **wikk || pm8;33**
> 
> who sent you the photo
> 
>  
> 
> **seo || pm8;33**
> 
> ten sent the post in our gc
> 
>  
> 
> **wikk || pm8;35**
> 
> chittaphon is dead to me.
> 
>  
> 
> **seo || pm8;35**
> 
> even said his name informally.
> 
> **seo || pm8;40**
> 
> please tell ten you're joking
> 
> **seo || pm8;42**
> 
> he looks absolutely terrible, taeyong can't even help
> 
>  
> 
> **wikk || pm8;45**
> 
> >:((

 

They were a bit hard on Ten at times. In two weeks Ten became one of their closest friends right between Johnny, Jungwoo, and Yeong. Ten and Johnny were like the dorky brothers they never had, while Jungwoo was the silly and innocent brother. Yeong was just her own breed of super over the top best friend sister figure who seemed to always be right and ready to embarrass you whenever. It was pleasant.

 

Aside from those four, Wiket didn't really have a lot of close friends. Sure everyone at NCT and MCE were their friends, but most still used ssi when addressing them and they didn't talk very much either. Unlike those four, who they saw either daily or every other day and talked to quite often.

 

 

> **ChittaphTEN || pm8;43**
> 
> :(
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> **Secretly Mom Taeyong || pm8;45**
> 
> apologize to him. holy shit
> 
> **Secretly Mom Taeyong || pm8;46**
> 
> even kisses are fixing it. Wiket. FIX HIM
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> **Wikk || pm8;46**
> 
> I'm sorry ten, you aren't actually dead to me.
> 
> **ChittaphTEN || pm8;46**
> 
> :)
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> **Secretly Mom Taeyong || pm8;50**
> 
> you're even more difficult that mark, and that takes skill
> 
> **Wikk || pm8;50**
> 
> whatever  m o m
> 
> **Secretly Mom Taeyong || pm8;51**
> 
> I AM NOT YOUR MOTHER, I HAVE A DICK THANK YOU VER MUCH WIKET.
> 
> **Wikk || pm8;54**
> 
> sadly I know more about your dick than I wished
> 
> **Secretly Mom Taeyong || pm8;54**
> 
> the only downfall to ten, he shares too much.

 

Wiket wasn't close to Taeyong, as they saw him more of a parental figure. He seemed to always be worrying about everyone more than himself. Which is why they gave him the title of Mom. Even if they weren't friends per say or very close, Taeyong was always there to lend a hand or a shoulder or an ear. which Wiket would take up if Yeong wasn't constantly calling for Ten down the hall to fix it before they could even ask anyone else to assist. Which was a sweet act all on its own. Wiekt was truly thankful to have friends likes Yeong and Ten.

 

Except today was not a day they were proud or happy to have some others as their friend. The warning they were given a few days prior had already slipped their mind. They needed more reminders for when events such as this would occur.

 

Johnny's warning text meant nothing.

 

Sometimes, Wiket hated the fact their friends did youtube. It never really led to any issues before, just constant nagging of Wiket to join them on weird adventures or show up in the videos. Which they turned down a lot. They wanted to focus on school, not be some face on the internet who parties and goes exploring abandoned places or pulling pranks. This prank was something that annoyed Wikets very being and made their wallet want to cry. They had been peaceful, sitting alone in the annoying busy student center. Their back to a wall in a hallway filled with small tables and lockers and other students chattering and walking. They were peaceful until the sound of an oddly familiar song that they remember being shown started blaring in the hallway. There were annoyed yells and screams, laughter was heard. People tried to ignore it was everyone was curious as the music got louder.

 

"FIRE TRUCK!"

 

The sound of Taeyong yelling filled the air as Wiket saw the small group of boys around the corner with water guns and a few cameras. Wiket didn't even move. They were more shocked at how this was even allowed to go down as the boys shot the water guns at the other occupants in the hallway.

 

The song now was closer and Wiket noticed it was a song the boys wrote and uploaded. They were a multifunctional channel, of course, they also did music. Typical.

 

The water was cold. Too cold and the pressure was the guns was unbelievable. They must've been using super soakers or something because that hurt then it made contact with their arms and neck.

 

Words similar to "Lee Taeyong, Other NCT asshats," escaped from the sitting form on the ground, as the boys turned to look at the blond they all knew well.

 

"W-Wiket-ssi!" Came from Taeyong as he glanced down at them. "H-Hi"

 

This was not a good time to be in the student center, this was not a good time to be studying on the floor as music from some shitty youtube channel blared in their ears as they sat soaking wet on the floor. This wasn't a time for Chittaphon to whip the camera to point at the one on the floor, and then back to Taeyong.

 

The silence that filled the room was enough to kill someone, it was weighing down on the boys as they looked at the very angry form on the floor; wondering if they were to yell or attempt to beat them up. Yuta had paused the song a while ago, as he glanced at Wiket and back to the others.  He wanted to play it again, try to ease the tension but as his finger hovered the play button Wiket spoke.

 

"Pay attention who you shoot next time, you guys seriously just ruining all my fucking notes. I have a big test in a few days. Assholes" They said, shutting their soaking notepad, watching the ink sink out of the pages and stan everything a pale black. Wiket shook their head, before getting to their feet and heading to a trash bin.

 

Seemed everyone was watching them interact, the one who managed to stop an NCT shinanegin just by speaking Taeyong's name. Which was something new, normally NCT didn't stop for anyone; which is what made them lovable yet highly annoying. They were well known among their schools for doing so. They never excluded anyone and made sure everyone was a victim. But there they all stood a bit worried, at the blond who just threw out their ruined notebook, and patted down their wet clothing before grabbing their bag and walking towards an exit in the building.

 

 

> **Wikk || PM4:31**
> 
> I hate your friends.
> 
> **Wikk || PM4:34**
> 
> I hope you know that.
> 
>  
> 
> **Seo || PM4:35**
> 
> you got caught in fire truck didn't you
> 
> **Seo || PM4:35**
> 
> I warned you
> 
>  
> 
> **Wikk || PM4:36**
> 
> I hate you too.
> 
>  
> 
> **Seo || PM4:36**
> 
> ouch
> 
> **Seo || PM4:37**
> 
> what can i do to get you to stop hating me
> 
>  
> 
> **Wikk || PM4:40**
> 
> bring back all my music theory 102 notes, get taeyong to apologize, ya know. Simple shit.
> 
>  
> 
> **Seo || PM4:42**
> 
> How about, I just buy you some coffee? And hold Taeyong down while you spray him with water?
> 
> **Seo || PM4:43**
> 
> I can't bring back the notes though
> 
>  
> 
> **Wikk || PM4:43**
> 
> no deal.
> 
>  
> 
> **Seo || PM4:44**
> 
> what if I said people who can give you the notes?
> 
>  
> 
> **Wikk || PM4:44**
> 
> I'm listening.
> 
>  
> 
> **Seo || PM4:44**
> 
> but you got to go get coffee with me, I'll pay
> 
>  
> 
> **Wikk || PM4:45**
> 
> No.
> 
>  
> 
> **Seo || PM4:45**
> 
> No notes for you.
> 
>  
> 
> **Wikk || PM4:45**
> 
> cmon seo, I need this
> 
>  
> 
> **Seo || PM4:46**
> 
> and I need coffee.
> 
>  
> 
> **Wikk || PM4:46**
> 
> at least tell me who also taking the class you know
> 
>  
> 
> **Seo || PM4:46**
> 
> agree to coffee
> 
>  
> 
> **Wikk || PM4:47**
> 
> stop being childish, I need this
> 
> **Wikk || PM4:59**
> 
> Seo???
> 
> **Wikk || PM5:00**
> 
> John Seo, I swear to fucking god. I will come over there.
> 
> **Wikk || PM5:02**
> 
> FINE! holy fuck we can go for coffee
> 
>  
> 
> **Seo || PM5:05**
> 
> Me, Taeyong, Mark, Ten, Taeil, Dongyoung.
> 
> **Seo || PM5:06**
> 
> I'll see you in ten at your dorm
> 
> **Wikk || PM5:506**
> 
> fuck you.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at me or requst something to write or something on my   
> [tumblr](https://secretly-taeyong.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it hardly turned to thursday when i posted this. but I just really like this story, and i hope you're linking it as well??? I'll see you next thursday <3

Johnny has given Wiket 10 minutes to get ready. They weren’t even back at their dorm yet. Let alone anywhere near even being ready. They had wet clothing, hair, and the minor makeup they had on to hide the ugly parts of their skin was a bit ruined now. The debate to inform Johnny they’d take longer than 10 minutes or to make him wait outside and wait for being difficult.  
  
The answer makes him wait.  
  
The walk between the Student Center and the dorm buildings is a short one. The school actually has these two areas placed on the outskirts of campus and rather close. Only a few minutes pass before Wiket and climbing the stairs saying hellos and saying nct happened to anyone asking about their appearance. Most just laughed. NCT truly were the loveable pranksters of the University. Really made Wiket wonder how none of them got kicked out yet if they cause trouble like that.  
  
“Why are you wet” Passes through Yeong's lips as Wiket enters the dorm.  
  
“Thank Lee Taeyong, and the glorious cast of NCT.” It sounded more angry than intended. It was meant to be a playful annoyed, to not worry Yeong. But it came out filled with anger. “And now Johnny wants to take me out to Coffee to make up for it, and I have 7 more minutes to get ready. But fuck Seo Johnny, because I will not be ready by then. And He can enjoy waiting out in the hall.”  
  
“Long day?”  
  
“They ruined my notes, so now I have to ask Ten later if I can copy his, so I don’t fail this fucking test.”  
  
Yeong just nodded, “Well. Fuck Seo Johnny, is one of the truest things I’ve heard. Because of that thi-”  
  
“Not like that Yeong, holy shit.”  
  
“Oh, well. Coffee date?”  
  
“Platonic.”  
  
“Riiiiight, well you get ready. I’ll entertain him.”  
  
“No, you go do your homework that I know you’re trying to ignore.”  
  
“You are so lame”  
  
“Yes, that's what I am. Go”  
Yeong rolled her eyes, before taking a seat at her desk and digging through her bag. “If Ten weren’t dating Taeyong; you’d guys would make a great old married couple.”  
  
“Fuck off”  
  
“What? You’re both so caring, he’s the mom and your the dad”  
  
“Fuck off”  
  
“So Rude”  
  
The conversation died there, as Wiket was far more focused on stripping off the soaking wet clothing. It was off how quickly they got comfortable around Yeong. Both of them were able to be practically nude around the other and no one batted an eyelash. Neither one was bothered. There would just be compliments spoken or simply ignored.  
  
“If you’re going out, you should wear that black hoodie with the roses, and the cuts in it” Yeong spoke, tapping her pen on the desk. “It looks good on you.”  
  
“This isn’t a date.”  
  
“Yeah, but you always try to look good going out. So I’m trying to help. With the Dysphoria y’know?”  
  
“Yeong-”  
  
“I know, you hate it being mentioned, but I’m trying to help you, dude.”  
  
“Thank you, is what I was trying to say before you cut me off.”  
  
“Oh, oh yeah, anytime”  
  
Wiket just rolled their eyes. Yeong was something else, but she was a good friend, and an understanding roommate. Wiket thought highly of her, even listened t her advice of wearing that hoodie. It was about a size or two too large, but sleeves were adored by thorny vines wrapping around them before they bloomed into roses at the end of the sleeve. The sides of the hoodie had three slits down the sides to show off some skin along the torso. It was a nice light hoodie, perfect for this time of year. To match they wore a pair of black skinny jeans that were torn in sections along the thighs and knees.  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
“Not ready yet, I’m still naked” Wiket spoke standing next to the door. “They soaked my clothes so im changing, I just got back”  
  
They could hear Johnny sigh a bit annoyed. “Just Hurry up and let me in, I do not feel like being stared at any more than I usually get stared at.”  
  
“Nah”  
  
“Wiket, Cmon!”  
  
“Nah”  
  
Wiket just laughed as they walked away from the door, grabbing a pair of red high top converse and socks.  
  
“You’re an asshole to that boy, Wik”  
  
“Yeah, I know.”  
  
“Why does he put up with you”  
  
“Because Im a cute boyo, who even though is an asshole, is good at school, and helps him do his work”  
  
“Makes perfect sense, now hurry up.”  
  
Wiket stuck their tongue out, before lacing up their shoes, and just removing the little makeup that was left. There was no point in even attempting to recover them. Their makeup skills were average at best, and they didn’t feel like going through the trouble to cover up the red patches or the small bumps that were scattered across their cheeks and forehead.  
  
“Have fun~”  
  
“Your homework better be completed when I get back”  
  
“Yah! Whatever Parental”  
  
Both of them chuckled as Wiket opened the door, greeting Johnny with a small grin before shutting the door behind them.  
  
“Thanks for warning me that I’d be waiting outside.”  
  
“Oh yeah no problem, I was going to take longer, but I said fuck the makeup.”  
“Makeup? For Coffee?”  
  
“I hate my skin, what can I say, it looks gross all the time”  
  
Johnny just nods as the two of them begin to walk away from the dorm. They had small chatter about the event that took place just 20 minutes ago, about the ruined notes. How Wiket seemed to actually scare Big and Scary Taeyong, and how everyone's seemed horrified that they pissed them off. The story itself was a bit entertaining to Johnny. Wiket was about the same height as the rest of them, but they were all scared of them. Maybe it was because their tone of voice, the way they look, since Wiket is very talented when it comes to facial expressions, it couldn't be because of their size. Wiket had almost no muscle. They often make jokes about being able to list a max of 50 pounds, and not much more. Unlike their legs, which could carry a bit more than their own weight, but they didn’t disclose the number.  
  
But together they walked from the dorm building to the parking lot. Wiket followed closely behind, following every step, towards the car that was owned by Johnny. They didn’t ask which Cafe they were going to. They hadn’t really seen a reason. Johnny was paying, and they were getting Coffee. WinWin Situation. Right?  
  
Wrong. Oh so very wrong. Apparently, tonight was going to be very awkward. Upon arriving at the Cafe, Wiket instantly recognized a car parked not too far away.  
  
“Why is Taeyong here?”  
  
“I might’ve invited you to the weekly Coffee.”  
  
“I’m sorry,” Wiket stopped outside of the cafe, glaring daggers at Johnny. “You invited me to what?”  
  
“The NCT Weekly Coffee?”  
  
“And that is?”  
  
“A bunch of us, since normally not all eighteen of us can make it, come to this Cafe, with friends or date or someone, and we all get coffee and talk. You can study copy notes if you need to. I figured you’d want to do I brought some of my books that I know you also take classes for.”  
  
“You could’ve told me”  
  
“It was hard enough to get you to even come. I can only imagine it being impossible for you to agree if I told the truth. C’mon Wik, you’ve spent almost an entire month avoiding all the hangs out we try inviting you too. A bunch of the members like you. You really need a hang out with us more” Johnny had a remorseful yet somehow pouty puppy dog face going on at the same time, and it really was playing with Wikets heart.  
  
“God I hate you.”  
  
“No, you don’t~”  
  
Wiket rolled their eyes as they pushed past the taller male and stepped into the Cafe, the sound of the bell rung softly as a few eyes fell upon them. Some eyes belonging to NCT members who; still seemed a bit shook up from the event that happened just a while ago. And some seemed unphased, and joyous to see them.  
  
“Wiket-ah~” Jungwoo called out, clapping his hands happily. “You finally came!”  
  
“Yes, Hello Jungwoo-ya, sorry. I’ve just been studying a lot” They spoke as Johnny hooked their arms.  
  
“We’ll join you folks in a moment after we order.” He spoke, earning a nod and smile from Wiket as they walked into the small line in front of the counter. “So what were you thinking of getting?”  
  
“Something along the lines of a Blond Cappuccino, with nonfat milk and vanilla syrup.”  
  
“That sounds, oddly- white girl Starbucks-like.”  
  
“Because we’re in a Starbucks. And I’m White. Kinda”  
  
“Right, right, yeah you’re right,” Johnny spoke with a laugh. How had he forgotten they were in a Starbucks? He was too busy focusing on words of the one in front of him to remember.  
  
“What are you getting Seo?”  
  
“Maybe an Iced-Americano, Maybe an Espresso, Maybe a fruit-tea.” He simply shrugged, earning a glare from the smaller one, as they rolled their eyes.  
  
“Ridiculous”  
  
Johnny just shrugged as they continued some small talk, about the group meeting at the cafe. Wiket was definitely going to use this time to study and catch up on notes, and ask Ten if he had his notes from that Music Theory class to ensure they get them before they forget.  
  
About 5 minutes passed as they waited in line until Dongyoung approached them, he seemed to be smiling. “I don’t know what you did to my boyfriend Wiket-ssi, but he’s really glad you came around today.”  
“Jungwoo? I’m normally just his tutor for English. Or we are study pals. He’s a sweetheart.”  
  
“Yeah, he is. But thanks again for coming today. Really made his day. He failed a test, so he was a bit down before. Glad to see him smile again.”  
  
Wiket just smiled and nodded, before turning and placing their order, followed by Johnny speaking his. Together the two of them moved away from the Cash Register. The pick-up area was closer to the table everyone had chosen to sit at, which allowed the conversation to happen between the two separate groups.  
  
“Ten~” Wiket whined, stepping over to the boy, who had legs thrown over others laps.  
  
“Yes, Wikie~?” Ten chimed in response turning his head to the one behind him as they placed hands on his shoulder.  
  
“You’re taking the same Music Theory class as me riiiiiiight?”  
  
“Yes”  
  
“Can I copy your notes? Someone's boyfriend ruined mine today, Cough, Your Boyfriend, Cough”  
  
Ten just chuckled as Taeyong glanced at the two of them and quickly turned away before making eye contact. “Yes you can, If anything looks wrong just ask me, and somethings might be written in Thai. So be wary”  
  
“Thank you!” Wiket clapped happily wrapping their arms around Tens neck giving him something similar to a back hug.  
  
“Anytime Wikie~” He spoke reaching for his bag to pull out his notebook.  
  
Wiket happily took the Notebook and placed it in one of the open spots at the opposite side of the table. Along with the bag that had other textbooks that Johnny brought. Even if there were times the boys were annoying and frustrating, they were good people and good friends. Wiket was lucky to meet Johnny at that airport.  
  
They started to walk back to Johnny when he met them halfway with drinks in his hand. “No need, I already got them.” He gave off his normal sly grin before they both walked to the seats Wiket stood at just moments ago. Both of them took a seat. To Wiket’s left sat Mark whose face was turned down at the table and he was just writing. To Johnny's Right sat Jungwoo and Dongyoung conversing about something with hands interlaced on the table, and bright smiles. Across the table was Yukhei and Ten talking about dinner plans, and work plans for the week; with Taeyong absently playing with Tens hands.  
  
Everything seemed so normal, weekly coffee; weekly chatter. The boys seemed to at peace around each other, so at home. Even those who Wiket hardly knew, and never really saw, like the one next to Mark, who was reaching over his arms and pointing out things in his writing, where he’d laugh and get confused looks from Mark. Or how Yuta was spacing out watching Sicheng work on something, totally just focusing on him. Or how Jaemin and Jeno, the two youngest there were more enthralled with each other than anything else in the world currently, hands interlaced as they spoke about classes and workloads. Even as innocent high school students as they were, everyone here seemed so at peace.  
  
“Wikie~” Rung in the air again.  
  
“Ten?”  
  
“I forget to say I really like your sweatshirt, It's cute on you~”  
  
Wiket just smiled. “Thank you Ten, My mother bought it for me a year or two back when we went to California for Summer break.”  
  
A few heads turned. “It's that old?” Escaped Johnnys mouth, a bit shocked. “It looks brand new”  
  
“Yeah well, I take good care of my clothing. I adore this sweatshirt.”  
  
“It’s very pretty Wik-ah~” Jungwoo chimed in with his signature smile.  
  
“How are you adjusting to Korea anyway?” Mark asked, finally looking up from the boy next to him and the notebook that sat in front of him.  
  
“Alright, It's nothing like German schools, but It’ll get easier the longer I’m here, plus I got you guys if I need anything” They spoke, a small smile on their lips as they looked at the members they were closet with. Johnny, Jungwoo, and Ten. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at me or requst something to write or something on my   
> [tumblr](https://secretly-taeyong.tumblr.com/)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter of a chapter than normal, but w/e. I tried out a different text layout here, tell me your thoughts.  
> Also earlier than normal, unsure when I'll get chapter 5 out since it's a bit more complex.

Weekly coffee with the NCT group became a normal thing in Wikets life. Morning coffee with Yeong, and weekly coffee with Johnny. Johnny was always there at the weekly coffee meet. He made the habit to be there weekly, picking up Wiket and buying their coffee. Johnny was a good friend, and he was the main factor in why Wiket was adjusting to Korea so fast and easily.

 

“You coming out to Coffee tonight?”Johnny questioned, looking at the form sat across from him in the lobby. 

 

“Nah, I think tonight Yeong wanted to go see a movie”

 

Johnny nodded. “Just bring Yeong to Coffee too, we can all go out after”

 

Wiket just rolls their eyes. “Not today. Yeong' haves has been wanting to do this for almost a week. Not changing plans on her”

 

“What a good friend” He spoke with a laugh patting Wikets leg. “You’re so nice”

 

“Ugh, fuck off Seo.”

 

Johnny just chuckled flashing off his normal smile, earning an eye roll and a grin from Wiket as they focused back on the work in front of them. The laughter was soft and filled with jokes as it slowly died out between the two. Silene soon fell between them as they went back to doing their own homework and making small talk. On the table sat a small camera recording the two. Johnny had asked for recording permission of Wiket on behalf of everyone in NCT for if they ever record logs around them. Although Wiket isn’t normally one alright with their face being put on the internet they allowed NCT to record them.

 

The first video Wiket appeared in was the Fire Truck Video. Where the fandom seemed a bit shaken at how everyone froze when they spoke. Finding interest in the blond and begging more for the content of them. Which Johnny and Ten happily gave between all the logs they recorded and other situations they posted on social media of them.

 

Wikets face was quickly known by the internet, and the fandom seemed to enjoy them being in the videos. Of course the more videos they were in, the more their gender was questioned. They remember in one log, Ten had taken, they were sitting in a noodle shop with Jungwoo, Taeyong, and Dongyoung.

 

Jungwoo got into the habit of calling Wiket Noona or Hyung, often switching between the two; which was a bit confusing and annoying.

 

“Noona~ Noooona~ Wiket-Noonaa~” Jungwoo paused for a minute, seeing no reaction from the one he kept calling. “Hyung~, Wiket Hyung~~?” Nothing still. “Wiket-Noona-Hyung~”

 

“You know you can just pick one, mister ‘i never know which honorific to use for Wiket.’” Wiket spoke, which was true. Jungwoo was always switching their honorifics or nickname as if he didn’t know which one they preferred. 

 

“Wiket-hyung~” Jungwoo whined. Although Wiket was expecting him to start calling them Noona, the hyung sounded rather proper and pleasing to the ear when conjoined with their name.

 

“Yes, Jungwoo?” They spoke removing their attention from the Thai boy whose hands were clasped around theirs as he was explaining something from one of their songs. Ten happily nodded as Wiket pulled their attention away and to the other.

 

Jungwoo just continued to smile. “Do you want to help Plan Dong-hyuk's and Taeil-hyungs birthdays with us~?”

 

Wiket quirked a brow, glancing at the others at the table with them. “When are those exactly?”

 

“Donghyuks is in three weeks, and Taeil-hyung is the following week after that,” Taeyong spoke out, beating Dongyoung very obviously to it.

 

Wiket paused for a moment, trying to remember who was who. Even if they’ve only known everyone for about three months, it was still hard to remember 18 different boys faces and not mix them up with their ever-changing classmates and other friends.

 

“Dong-hyuk is one of the younger members right?” 

 

Dongyoung nods his head quickly. “And Taeil-hyung is the eldest between all of us. Just a year older than you.”

 

Wiket nods and Ten gives them hands a light squeeze. “It’ll be fun if you help. Maybe this year they won’t prank Donghyuk if your there. And Maybe you can save Taeil-hyung from another one of Johnny's murderous headlocks.”

 

Johnny rather enjoyed trapping people in headlocks, that was very apparent in the time they knew him. But it was a way he showed his affection towards the others. “I’ll think about it. Give me till tomorrow?”

 

The following day they had agreed. And here they are 2 weeks later, sitting with Johnny in their dorms lobby doing homework, ignoring all the text messages from Mark and Ten and anyone else who is bothering them about if they’ll be at coffee tonight to finalize the last details for Donghyuks party. Because Mark wanted to make it really special for his best friends 18th.

 

Yet, neither checked their phone except for when Johnny would go to change the song on the Spotify that was playing into the headphones they shared. It was peaceful. Until Taeyong arrived. Clearly annoyed, which was expected.

 

“Do you even check your phones?”

 

“Do you even do your school work?” Wiket shot back, face still down at the table as they filled out some music staff with notes. “I’m not going tonight, I have other plans with other friends. You can all live without me for one meeting.”

 

“I’ll be there, so don’t worry.” 

 

Taeyong squinted, still very annoyed with how neither of them texted back. “Okay, now relay that to everyone else. Please”

>  
> 
> **_Donghyuks 18th Spectacular (11)_ **
> 
> **_PM3:21_ **
> 
>  
> 
> Wiket: by request of Secretly our Mother, aka Taeyong. 
> 
> Wiket: I will not be attending the metting tonight.
> 
> Mark Lee: …
> 
> TNT: Thank you for letting us know Wiket-hyung!
> 
> Jwoo: aww :(
> 
> Nana: Got a hot date?
> 
> Jeno: what about johnny?
> 
> J.S: I will be there tonight.
> 
> Mark Lee: not a hot date, but still maybe a date
> 
> TNT: lol
> 
> Wiket: very funny, you two xP
> 
> Wiket: Yeong demands movie tonight
> 
> Wiket: so that's where ill be
> 
> TNT: the parties next week alrght?
> 
> Wiket: the 6th i know, it's marked
> 
> Mark Lee: you better be on time
> 
> Wiket: I wouldnt miss your boyfriends party for the world Mark
> 
> Mark Lee: not my boyfriend
> 
> Jeno: oh cmon, you guys act like it.
> 
> Nana: yeah you flirt a lot
> 
> Mark Lee: says the actual boyfriends.
> 
> Chenle: boyfriends or not.
> 
> Chenle: we all worked pretty hard on this
> 
> Chenle: no one should be missing it.
> 
> Chenle: for Donghyuk-hyung.
> 
> TNT: yes!
> 
> Jwoo: :D

  
  


Wiket glanced at Johnny who just chuckled before turning to Taeyong who was on his phone.

  
“Happy? We updated everyone. Can you leave now? We have homework to finish”

 

Taeyong rolled his eyes. “Was it hard?”

 

“Just leave already Taeyong” Wiket spoke, rolling their eyes in return. Taeyong just chuckles at how annoyed Wiket was so easily before waving goodbye and turning on his heels. 

 

A small laugh escaped Johnny's lips as Taeyong left. He could never take Wiket seriously when they were around Taeyong. Both of them so easily annoyed the each other it was rather hilarious to be near them when they were together. Just the idea of them being in the same room could easily set them off. More so Wiket than Taeyong honestly. Wiket was most likely the easiest annoyed person Johnny had ever met, which was a special feat of its own.

 

 

 

“So, Hot Date with Yeong?”

 

“Oh my god Seo!” Wiket yelled picking up their notebook and hitting him with it earning a few confused looked from others who were in the lobby area. The two of them soon broke into laughter and could no longer focus on their homework. Instead, they spent the rest of their time chatting in the lobby.

 

* * *

  
  


“Mark said what?”

 

“He thought I was going on a date with Seo, So did Jaemin. It was really odd.”

 

“Well it's not like you two spend a lot of time together”

 

“He’s like my best friend after you and Maxanne. I don’t think I could date him if I wanted.”

 

“Why’s that?”

 

“We’re too friendly with each other. Like normally you can tell if you’re someone's type because they act differently just a bit to you than they do others.”

 

“He buys you coffee”

 

“So-”

 

“Always ask you to hang out”

 

“Yeah, an-”

 

“He’s always trying to touch you”

 

“Yeong”

 

“He gets visibly sad when you don’t agree to hang out with him.”

 

“We’re just friends.”

 

“Do you even like him?”

 

“We’re just best friends.”

 

“Lame, everyone already thinks you’re together anyway. So I guess it doesn’t matter. Have you seen the comments on their videos?”

 

“What comments?”

 

“The ones where everyone talks about you and Johnny?” duh”

 

“Ew, gross. Don’t people know boundaries?”

 

“It's the internet ships are a prominent thing.”

 

“Yeah, but even of real people?”

 

“Do you just not understand shipping?”

 

“I do”

 

“Whatever, we’re gonna be late for the movie lets go”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at me or requst something to write or something on my  
> [tumblr](https://secretly-nct.tumblr.com/)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been a while eh? I was working this summer and had a very bad writer's block and was disassociating so hard. But I'm back, with a chapter that's a bit shorter than normal. But I know that if I don't end this here; this chapter could've been like 5000 words long, and I like 3000 or fewer words per chapter, because of its healthy doses. Does that make sense?

The next week passed. Wikets life fell back into a normal routine. They were given more breaks from the final details for Donghyuks party so they focused more on school work again. They wanted to get the best grades they could, because otherwise what was the point in coming out to Korea for schooling if they weren’t going to try their damn hardest at school. They worked hard to get into this school, they weren’t going to start slacking now.

 

DongHyuk's party arrived pretty fast.

 

**_NCT (and Wiket) (19)_ **

_PM2:32_

 

T-tracks: everyone still meeting up tonight?

Wiket: what if we aren't

J.S: well than you just suck

Mark Lee: I second that statement that Wik-hyung sucks.

Wiket: fuck yu two

TNT: There’s children!

Jisung: yeah! Children!

Nana: i think he’s talking about you jisung

Renjun: maybe even yukhei-hyung

Luchei: what! No!

Luchei: i am no children.

J.S: child*

Nana: yeah, definitely yukhei-hyung

Moonmoon: I will be there! :D

Wincheng: me as well

Mark Lee: whoa he actually participated in the chat

T-tracks: be nice Mark.

T-tracks: but we’re all still on tonight right?

Jaehyun: we should be

T-Tracks: you aint ditching us for a movie again are you wik-hyung?

Wiket: i should, but i wont.

  


**_NCT (and Wiket) (19)_ **

_PM7:02_

 

Mark Lee: @Dongkyuk, where are you???

Donghyuk: wjat

Dongkyuk: what*

Mark Lee: we’re all hanging out tonight?

Donghyuk: i know, i’m just finishing up work

Donghyuk: sorry

They didn’t really have much planned for Donghyuks party. They arranged a small place for them to all meet up at after a very eventful evening of their normal activities. Which in reality had Wiket standing in the subway by themself for almost an hour as their waited for the rest to arrive.

 

Part of the plan involved most parties at a different station waiting to board, where the rest of the members would be. Few held onto small cameras recording almost nonstop. Most of Wikets so far was them making silly faces or trying to tell bad jokes. And almost running in with security for liottering. Which made sense, after an hour of just standing there, doing nothing but hold a camera, and check their phone. This didn’t seem to be working.

 

**_Seo, Johnny (Contact)_ **

_7:21PM_

 

Seo: hey we’re almost there, get ready

Wiket: finally, holy shit

Wiket: i almost got kicked out like 4 times

Seo: lol

Seo: get destroyed loser

Wiket: and to think we’re friends.

 

A small and faint finally was muttered from Wikets lips as they put their phone back into their jackets pocket. The hour was long, and boring, but now they just had to wait a few more moments before the familiar train pulled into the station. They scanned the units quickly looking for the others. Thankfully, Ten was standing at a door waving his hand trying to catch their attention. Which worked and they rushed over, hopping into the unit quickly wrapping Donghyuk in a small hug. They weren’t close, but they did enjoy the moments they spent together in the last few months.

 

“Happy Birthday Rascal!”

 

Donghyuk took a step back as Wikets weight slammed into him. Their arms were tight around him and it was a warm friendly hug. It was sweet.

 

“Thank you Wiket-hyung” Donghyuk breathed out, “Sorry we took so long to meet you here”

 

“How was security?”

 

Wiket turned to Johnny and glared. “Oh they were pleasant. Absolutely peachy” Johnny just grinned and held back a laugh before looking away and bursting out laughing. It was typical, simple and normal. It's something that made them as good as friends as they were and kept them on such good terms. The way they always were able to joke around and not take the other seriously.

 

The train ride was filled with chatter as more NCT members were picked up, as more people packed on the train, as more people surrounded Donghyuk and gave him hugs and birthday wishes. As more people looked at them, at the ones with cameras, at the ones who made the most noises. But most importantly, Donghyuk was looking for someone. But he never showed up.

 

Where was Mark Lee.

 

The question had filled DongHyuk’s brain, ever since he was told to get on that train, ever since he was informed to look for Ten, ever since the morning started and he hadn’t seen Mark all day.

 

Where was the one boy he actually liked to be around for his entire day.

 

He could’ve given up looking for the brunette, but at the last stop he thought he saw the same messy mop of hair, the same stupid smile he liked. And he was right, after being pushed lightly off the train by Johnny, his eyes were not fooling him. Mark Lee was ascending up the stairs, and Donghyuk couldn't believe that he was on the train with them the whole time.

 

Where is he going.

 

Donghyuk started running after the other as soon as he vanished from his sight, pulling away from Johnny's grasp and earning yells from Ten and Chenle as he chased after the other. Mark Lee, the person who kept urging him to join on the event tonight, despite it being his birthday. He wanted answers.

 

Wiket was fast in noticing the boys bolt off. They were fast enough to process the situation and follow suit. This was the final stop, this was where Mark was. This is where Mark wanted to say it. Donghyuk was quick, Wiket was not. But, after Wiket, followed Johnny and Ten; which resulted in the few others following as well. Chenle, Jeno, Jaemin, Jisung, Jaehyun, Dongyoung and Taehyung. It was funny seeing a group of teens and 20 year olds running through a subway station until breaking to the street. It was already dark, an easy time to get turned around and confused if you didn't know your way around. Which Mark and Donghyuk knew. Which everyone knew but Wiket.

 

The youngers speed was quick, and agile. Easily escaping the sight of the blond, easily slipping away into the shadows without a trace.

 

“Fuck, this is going to ruin it all.” Wiket exhaled, hardly finding enough air to inhale again.

 

“No it won’t, this was all part of the plan” Jeno smuggly says slowing to a stop next to Wiket with a small smile. “Except only us dreamies knew about it. If all of you guys acted like him running of after Mark was bad, it would make it more believable and as if that's not what we planned.”

 

“You guys meme’d us is what I’m hearing” Wiket replies, earning a few nods and chuckles form the younger boys.

 

Jaemin was the next to nod and speak. “Of course, but don’t worry hyung, they should be arriving at the final point in a few minutes, if we hurry we’ll catch up and get to see Markie confess to Donghyuk finally”

 

The dreamies were something else. They came up with such a long thought out plan to mess with their elders all while having fun and making a party for someone they love. Wiket couldn't help but smile, wishing they had known people like that growing up. Not that their life in Germany was bad. Maxxane, was their best friend, and they were grateful. But, Maxxane was almost their only friend. Besides a few mutuals who sometimes hung out. But never had any of them done something similar to this for them.

 

They stopped walking forward when they finally escaped the crapped subway station. Pausing to watch the others walk away. They were happy, laughing and smiling. They were all such good friends, and have been together for so long.

 

Wiket was new, they were foreign, and not as the same as the others. But maybe that's what made Johnny attach to them, made him drag them out and constantly bug them to hang out. Because, under Wikets normal act, they were a pretty good fit with them. They enjoyed the pranks, they enjoyed the music, the coffee days, the all-nighters. They enjoyed the videos, the streams, the exploring. They hardly led on to it. But they did, and Johnny saw.

 

Johnny noticed a lot about Wiket.

 

Wiket was fascinating to Johnny.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments are love<3
> 
> Feel free to yell at me on Tumblr  
> https://wiket.tumblr.com/


End file.
